


A Family Affair - It's Sin

by gigi42



Series: A Family Affair [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi42/pseuds/gigi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carole seduces Finn before she meets Burt and his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Affair - It's Sin

* * *

  
The first time it happens, Finn’s still sleepy when his mom comes in to check that he heard his alarm go off. He’s tangled up in his sheets; face snuggled in his favourite pillow. He rolls over, rubbing his face and pushes his sheets off his bare chest to make a show that he’s going to get up but his mother is already in the room and scooping yesterday’s clothes up off the floor. Finn groans and kicks a leg out as he thinks about moving. His cock is super hard this morning and he hopes his mom will leave before she notices. His eyes blink open slowly taking in the cowboy wallpaper, the sunlight blinding as she draws the curtains back.

His mom stares down at him, hovering at the side of his bed and asks what he wants for breakfast.

“Pancakes?” Finn asks hopefully, toying with the stitching on the sheet with one hand and rubbing his eyes with the other. “With whipped cream and chocolate syrup?” He asks with a playful grin as his mother stretches out a hand to brush his hair off his face.

“Oh honey, you’re sweet enough. You don’t need dessert for breakfast.”

Finn’s eyes roll up as his head drops back on his pillow while his mom fusses with his blankets, stripping each one back to the end of the bed. It’s not until the top sheet is pulled off of him that he thinks to cover his crotch. He blinks owlishly at her, not quite sure what to say. Things have been a little strange since Quinn left to stay with Mercedes the other day.

His mom pulls his hands away and tuts as she tells him that it’s not the first Kielbasa that she’s seen. She deftly pulls his boxers down far enough to tuck under his balls.

Finn shoots a look at his mother, his hands hanging helplessly in the air, as she licks her lips. A small hand wraps around his dick firmly and he can’t believe this is happening. No one has touched him like this before but it’s amazing and like, really weird.

“I’ve been thinking,” his mom says, pumping his cock slowly. “It’s past time that we had _the_ talk, Finn.” He wriggles uncomfortably at the idea but her hold on him doesn’t loosen.

“You really should know what to do with _this_ ,” she says with a nod to the dick in her hand. “But if I leave you with pamphlets, you’ll probably draw on them and if I simply talk you through it, you’ll zone out on me, so I think the key to success here is a practical demonstration, don’t you?” His mom shoots him a smirk as she bites her lower lip.

Consciously he knows there’s no one else in the house but this is so out of the norm, he can’t help but glance quickly at his wide open door to reassure himself that they’re alone. He blows out a long breath as his mom settles in, kneeling beside him on his double bed.

They stay like that a while, Finn watching her as she jerks him off. His mom’s eyes are dark and as round as saucers. She licks her lips again, her eyes never leaving his cock.

His mother shifts in between his legs, an arm propping her up as her hand lifts his boner up and she sinks her mouth over it.

He groans and tilts his pelvis up, wanting to feel more of his mother’s mouth. The suction she uses while she bobs up and down on his shaft has him thrusting up wildly. Finn cries out as he comes, flooding his mom’s mouth with spunk.

* * *

After that, it becomes a regular thing when his mom is on day shift at the hospital. Finn takes to sleeping naked and his mother comes in wearing only her fluffy robe and takes a seat on the other side of the room to make sure he gets out of bed.

Finn likes watching her before he gets up. She usually sits down and undoes the tie holding the robe closed and spreads her legs, running a finger up and down her slit to tease him before he can’t take it anymore.

They spend weeks exploring blow job techniques before Finn finally goes down on his mom and it becomes his third favourite thing to do. After a week of practising fingering and licking her to orgasm, his mother declares him ready and they finally fuck in his bed late on a Friday night after her shift ends.

Finn is more than a little annoyed when Kurt mentions that he’s introduced their parents and that they’re seeing each other.  Until then, Finn hadn’t noticed any changes in their routine but he knows now that it’s coming. He goes home later that day and fucks his mom roughly for the first time.

Afterwards he confronts her and they talk about what it means for her to have someone in her life to stand with her as a partner. Finn knows that it’s never a role he’s going to have or even wants but he still feels possessive of her. He takes to waiting in her bed so that when she comes home from a date, he’s ready to fuck her senseless.

As the weeks go by, her hair changes and her clothes become more flattering. Finn can see the change in her, how happy she seems. When he fucks her now, he demands to know if Burt’s been there first, if he’s getting sloppy seconds.

His mom puts off telling him that she and Burt have started sleeping together but when he finds out, Finn waits in the hallway one date night until she closes the door behind her and Burt drives away. They end up fucking on the floor, quick and rough. Her skirt hiked up and her pantyhose ripped so Finn can pull her knickers aside and push into her wet pussy. His mom waits until he’s finished to tell him that they’ll be moving in together. He doesn’t take it well.

* * *

After the argument with Kurt and Burt in the basement, he just wants to go to back home, back to the way things were. Since moving in, everything with his mom has stopped except for the odd rushed blowjob in the laundry or the bathroom. Sharing a room with Kurt pretty much sucks. Sure he’s nice enough but he seems pretty hung up on him and if there's one thing Finn knows about himself, it’s that he has no desire to be with someone also in possession of a dick. So things turn nasty and words that Finn doesn’t mean to say just fall out of his mouth.

When his mom hustles him into the car and then into their old house, he thinks he might get taken care of finally but no, his mom tears him a new one instead. Feeling like a sulky five year old in a time out, he gets sent to his old room and has to sleep alone.

Things don’t change for a week which only serves to piss him off more. Finally Finn crumbles and apologises to his mom first before going back to the Hummel house and apologising to both Burt and Kurt.  His mom finally takes pity on him and after they go back to fetch their things to move back in with the Hummels, she takes him into her bed and rides him until he’s spent. Finn tells her how much he misses this and he rolls her over to fuck once more before they have to go back. His mother promises that they’ll look for a bigger house.

* * *

The new house is awesome and Finn’s never been so happy. Burt is a cool guy to hang out with and Finn thinks it’s awesome that his stepfather loves football as much as he does. Finn also loves his new room that him the privacy he needs. It also means that morning blowjobs are back to a regular few times a week and occasionally his mother sneaks in very late at night and they fuck lazily while everyone else sleeps.

Kurt soon goes to board at Dalton during the week and it changes things at home a bit. Finn starts to hang out more with Puck and Mike after breaking up with Rachel and it’s nice to hang out with the guys, shooting the shit about girls and sex. His mom and Burt are still all lovely dovey even though they’re working longer hours than ever.  When Burt stays at the garage for their late closing night, Finn manages to take his mother against every flat surface they can find. They soon discover that having her ride him while he sits in Burt’s armchair is a favorite.

Things change in March again after Kurt is able to transfer back to McKinley.  His mom slides into bed with him well after lights out several nights a week now and she seems to take more chances, groping Finn while Burt’s in the room. She even gives him a handjob as they all watch the game on e night. Kurt, with his nose in a magazine or texting Blaine, is none the wiser but Finn feels like Burt is watching them even though he barely looks away from the television.

The biggest transformation comes when his mom asks him to come to her bed for a change. Finn doesn’t question it and quickly climbs into bed to start kissing his mother. It’s not until he balls deep in her that he realizes that they’re not alone. Burt is settled in the chair in the dark corner watching them fuck and Finn practically levitates off the bed, trying to get away from his mom as quickly as possible. He’s halfway to the door before Burt tells him to get back in there  and finish up.

“You don’t leave a lady waiting, Finn.”

He hovers by the doorway, hands cupped over his package, and looks back to his mother who’s calling him back with a curl of her finger and an encouraging smile. Finn hesitates, unsure, but after several long seconds he stumbles back to the bed and slinks under the covers trying not to flash too much of his ass to his stepfather. It takes him a while to get back into it but his mom crawls over him, sucking him until he’s hard again and then proceeds to ride the fuck out of him as he squeezes her breasts.

After they’re done, his mother slides off him and lays at the end of the bed with her legs spread. Finn watches in horrified fascination as Burt stands, unzips and steps up to begin plowing his mom. He can’t bring himself to look away or move until Burt’s also done, unloading with a grunt into his mother before stepping out of the room.

As Finn gets up and walks past his mom still splayed over the end of the bed, exhausted, he takes the opportunity to look at the mess the two of them have made of her pussy. He drops to his knees and surveys the puffy lips, pulling them apart to watch their combined come dribble out. Finn doesn’t think about it too much as he dives in and licks up the mess. He’s not sure where Burt went but Finn stays and brings his mom off once more with his tongue.

It’s not until he’s brushing his teeth before climbing back into bed that he realizes that he doesn’t mind the thought of sucking another man’s come from a pussy, he just doesn’t want a dick waved in his direction.

* * *

The idea of Kurt finding out what’s happening makes his blood run cold. His stepbrother would probably cut his balls off if he knew that Finn was sleeping with his parents. It doesn’t stop Finn from coming to their bed at least once a week though.

Finn’s accepted that Burt is there when they fuck and he finds he can still perform when his stepdad lies in bed with them while they do it. They take turns fucking his mom, one after the other, several times in a row and it drives him crazy. He wishes there was someone else he could fuck like this but Rachel is still holding out on him and there’s no way to tell her about the special relationship he has with his mother. There’s no chance she’d understand.

There are still times when his mom joins him in his bed in the evening and Finn wonders what Burt is doing when she does. They’re not particularly quiet but he’s pretty sure that Kurt is on a date with Blaine or something.

One night after finishing coming in his mother for the second time that night, Finn heads to the kitchen for a drink. Fucking is thirsty work. The noises he hears from the living room confuse him. He left his mom upstairs, heading for her own room.

He sneaks a peek around the doorway of the lounge and almost spits his water out as he spies his stepbrother bouncing up and down in Burt’s lap. Shocked, he steps back and listens to them as they fuck. There’s definitely no mistaking it for anything else. He’s surprised that Burt would do that with a guy but the lines in their blended family are already muddled beyond belief so Finn can’t – won’t - judge him for fucking Kurt not when he’s fresh off his own orgasm with his mom.

Finn makes his way back to bed before they finish and drifts off fantasizing about Kurt. He wonders if he’s fucking Blaine yet as well and if what they’re doing with their parents is considered as cheating. Finn can’t get the soft sounds his stepbrother was making out of his head. Kurt must have a tight ass he thinks to himself as he falls asleep. Burt certainly seemed to enjoy fucking him. Maybe, if things were different, Finn would fuck him too.

_Fin_


End file.
